


The Light That Burns Twice as Bright Burns Half as Long

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Fourth of July, Human OC - Freeform, Serious, Talks of immortality, clandestine au, happy birthday alfred, takes place in an au where nations are wellknown, wc20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Deep down, Alfred wanted the chance to live and be able to engrave his name in history books. To be able to burn bright and make his mark in the world knowing that his life, though short, would mean something.
Kudos: 8





	The Light That Burns Twice as Bright Burns Half as Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writer's Corner July Challenge with the prompt immortality.

"What's it like?"

"What?" Alfred jerked away from the railing he had been gripping like a lifeline. His knuckles were white, and his hands were numb as he struggled for a coherent thought. 

"Being immortal, what's it like?" 

"Oh," Alfred glanced over to study the person speaking. The one thing he didn't need at the moment was someone recognizing him from the many sources that followed his daily life. Especially today. "It's something, I guess."

The boy frowned and crossed his arms, his lips pressing into a determined line. "It's your birthday, isn't it? They talked about it in the news." 

Ah, the news. Something Alfred both loved and hated. He had hoped his meager disguise of a large jacket and hat would have hid him on his morning walk, but his luck had seemed to abandon him today. With a sigh, more worn than annoyed, he faced his questioner. 

"Yeah, it's my birthday. What about it?" Alfred wasn't exactly against talking to people, especially his own. Still, he missed the days when he was able to live his life privately; when his birthday was just a small gathering of friends and family. Of course, this wasn't his first birthday broadcasted to the world, and it wasn't the last. Alfred was older, and he honestly craved the years when he was able to buy a cake without being stopped in the aisle by something rambling on about one thing or another. 

"Well, what's it like to celebrate another birthday?" 

It was tiring. The parties he threw were great, and being with his friends was nice, but after centuries, it just got exhausting. Each year hardly felt any different, and the weight of his age was starting to make his heart hurt. Even if he knew the answer, Alfred didn't know how to voice it out loud. He couldn't. He was sure the other was looking for some passionate words about another birthday. Immortality was alluring to those who did not have it, after all. 

So Alfred gave him what he wanted. 

"My birthday's coming up." The boy said softly, sitting down next to Alfred on the dock. They stared out at the grey waves that stirred underneath them. For a moment, it was silent between the two. A comfortable silence, perhaps the first time Alfred had been able to feel at peace for a long time. 

"Oh, is it? How old will you be?" Alfred's worn smile relaxed, "if I remember, I'll get you something."

"I'll be ten." The boy stated proudly, his eyes lighting up with Alfred's words. "I'll be a man." 

Alfred laughed, "I believe that. You're going to be a great man, I can tell." 

The boy stared with wide eyes, as if worshipping Alfred's words. "You can? You think so?" 

Alfred ruffled the boy's black curls. "Oh yeah, I'm good at knowing who's going to be great. I wouldn't be surprised to see you in the news or something."

The boy's hopeful and bashful smile startled Alfred. As a nation, your people were the most important thing. You protected them with your life, after all. They gave you your identity, your dreams, and your voice as a nation. Perhaps that's why Alfred had always been so close to his people. He was the nation created for the people by the people. In an older world of monarchy, he had been one of the first to be able to speak for everyone. 

Or perhaps his people made him feel more human. They made him realize his own dreams and desires. They made him realize his own feelings. 

"My mom's here." The boy whispered as a woman with curly black hair approached them. Alfred offered her a gentle smile and watched as the boy scampered off with her. 

Perhaps, one day, the boy would understand the words Alfred couldn't say. He doubted that, though. It was hard to explain immortality to those who didn't understand it. To someone who's internal flame lasted only minutes before being snuffed out. To immortal meant to give up everything that made you human.

Briefly, Alfred wondered what would happen to the boy. Alfred had seen the potential, but despite all his abilities, he couldn't see into the future. He could only guess that what he said was right. Perhaps it would be enough to create a better future for one person. 

Alfred watched the clouds move across the sky and sighed once more. Today, he felt so connected and disconnected from his people. He felt like he was one of them but that he was the furthest thing away from them. He felt alive but also asleep.

Perhaps it was the fact that this day reminded him of his desires. Of how, despite how human he looked and felt, he could never be one. That despite viewing history through his own eyes, he would never be able to create it himself. How he could never settle down with a family and a bright future or retire at an old age, knowing he had done enough for the next generation to carry on. He had the world on his shoulders, and despite how tired he was, he could not yield the burden. 

The curse of a nation was to watch history as it happened and never being able to touch it themselves. The nations were guides, they could influence the world around them, but in the end, the decision was not theirs to make. 

Deep down, Alfred wanted the chance to live and be able to engrave his name in history books. To be able to burn bright and make his mark in the world knowing that his life, though short, would mean something. 

There was a beauty in mortal life that could only be seen by those who did not experience it, like a star flickering in the sky before exploding into something new. Perhaps, that is why humans found immortality so alluring. It was something that was out of their reach. They both wished for something they could not have.


End file.
